Tales of Symphonia (Manga)
Der Tales of Symphonia-Manga erschien ursprünglich 2005 in Japan. Der Mangaka ist Hitoshi Ichimura. Seit September 2014 wird der Manga auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Vertrieben wird er durch den Verlag Tokyopop. Der Manga hat sechs Bände, die sich mehr oder weniger an die Handlung des Spiels halten. Der sechste Band erhält den Namen EX und verfügt über sechs Kurzgeschichten. Band 1 *'Veröffentlichung': September 2014 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load 1: Die Auserwählte Die Freunde Lloyd Irving und Genis Sage begleiten Colette Brunel zum Tempel von Martel, damit sie das Orakel empfangen kann. Dort angekommen werden sie von Desians angegriffen und ein Söldner, der sich als [Aurion] vorstellt, eilt ihnen zu Hilfe und besiegt die Halbelfen. Danach empfängt Colette das Orakel vom Engel Remiel und wird zur Auserwählte, damit sie die Welt erneuert. Load 2: Der Verstoss Nachdem Colette nach Hause gebracht wird gehen Lloyd und Genis zur Menschenfarm von Iselia. Dort verspricht Lloyd der Gefangenen Marble eine Schutzfassung. Wenig später entdecken die Desians die Kinder und beide müssen fliehen. Lloyd geht nach Hause und bittet seinen Ziehvater eine Schutzfassung. Dieser erzählt daraufhin wie Lloyds Mutter Anna gestorben sei. Als Lloyd trotz der Geschichte weiter um die Fassung bittet, versucht Dirk ihn zu schlagen. Dieser flieht und stößt am Türrahmen mit Colette zusammen. lloyd will mit ihr gehen und die Auserwählte vereinbart eine Uhrzeit. Danach geht sie zusammen mit Kratos nach Hause. Load 3: Der Abschied Am nächsten Morgen gibt Dirk Lloyd die Schutzfassung für Marble. Lloyd will daraufhin nach Iselia, doch Genis empfängt ihm an seinem zu Hause ab. Er erzählt, dass die Auserwählte schon abgereist ist und dass die Desians das Dorf angreifen. Schnell gehen die beiden Freunde nach Iselia und treffen dort auf Forcystus, der ihnen ein Monster vorsetzt. Lloyd besiegt es schnell und der Leiter der Farm fängt nun auch an ihn anzugreifen. Genis geht dazwischen und attackiert Forcystus mit dem Zauber ''Fire Ball. Wütend darüber greift der Halbelf Genis an, doch das Monster, was sich als Marble herausstellt, beschützt ihn. Marble packt den Großfürsten an dem Hals und explodiert schließlich, dabei nimmt sie Forcystus mit in den Tod. Geschockt darüber nimmt Marbles Freund den Exphere auf und schreit. Wenig später verbannt der Bürgermeister Lloyd und Genis. Die zwei brechen daraufhin in die Wüste auf. Doch auf Grund fehlendes Wassers kollabieren bald die beiden. Load 4: Der Engel Als er wieder aufwacht, bemerkt er Colette und seine Lehrerin. Raine erklärt ihrem Schüler, dass Kratos Lloyd und Genis gefunden hat, nachdem sie zusammengebrochen waren. Wenig später gehen alle in die Ruinen von Triet hinein und Colette stolpert dort über eine Leiche. Raine bemerkt den Exphere der Leiche und nimmt sich dessen an. Später besiegen sie im Tempel den Wächter. Als Colette das Gebet spricht erscheint Remiel und gibt ihr ein paar Engelskräfte. Wenig später bricht sie zusammen und Kratos beschließt, dass die Gruppe draußen ein Lager aufschlagen und sich dort ausruhen sollen. Nach einem Gespräch mit Colette bemerkt Lloyd, dass sich Kratos um Noishe kümmert. Verwundert geht der Junge zu ihm hin und bittet, dass er ihn trainieren soll. Plötzlich fasst Kratos Lloyd an seinen Kopf, dieser wundert sich, und Kratos sagt, dass er mit solch einem Willen stärker werde. Raine unterbricht das Gespräch und fordert ihren Schüler auf, ihr die Schutzfassung zu reparieren. er macht sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Kratos ihm hinterherschaut. Oben an einer Klippe erscheint eine Frau und beobachtet das Geschehen. Band 2 *'Veröffentlichung': Dezember 2014 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load 5: Die Attentäterin Die Gruppe bespricht auf den Weg im Ossa-Pfad die weitere Reise. Plötzlich überrascht die Helden eine Fremde und attackiert alle. Die Assasinin greift Colette an, doch ungeschickt stolpert die Auserwählte und legt dabei einen Hebel um, woraufhin die Attentäterin in einen Wartungsschacht fällt. Die Gruppe unterhält sich kurz über den weiteren Weg und Genis bemerkt noch ein merkwürdiges Tier. In der Höhle berichtet das merkwürdige Tier die Assasine darüber, dass die Gruppe der Auserwählten nach Luin wollen. Sofort stürmt die Fremde zur genannten Ortschaft los. Im Balacruf-Mausoleum entrichtet Colette ihr Gebet und erhält erneut Engelskräfte. Auf den Weg zum Ausgang begegnen sie Magnius, der Leiter der Palmacosta-Farm. Seine Leute umzingeln die Gruppe und es beginnt schnell ein Kampf, den die Helden für sich entscheiden können. Doch Magnius sagt, dass Genis und Raine Halbelfen sind. Raine tötet ihn daraufhin mit Photon. Obwohl die Geschwister Halbelfen sind, akzeptiert Lloyd die zwei als Freunde und die Gruppe bricht daraufhin weiter auf. Load 6: Die Kooperation Als die Gruppe Luin betritt, sind sie geschockt über den Zustand der Stadt. Trotzdem suchen sie den Schlüssel um in den Turm des Mana zu gelangen, um das Siegel zu brechen. Sie finden den Schlüssel, dank Colette, und gehen zum Brunnenplatz, wo sie die Attentärin vorfinden. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass die Desians die Stadt angegriffen haben und sie versucht hat die Menschen aus der Farm zu befreien. Lloyd und die anderen beschließen zusammen mit der Assasine, genannt Sheena Fujibayashi, zur Menschenfarm von Asgard zu gehen. Dort angekommen versucht Raine einen Weg zu finden, die Leute zu befreien. Plötzlich geht der Arlarm los und die Desians stürmen den Raum. Als diese versuchen die Eindringlinge zu töten, geht der Großfürst Kvar dazwischen. Load 7: Die Rache Kvar erzählt allen, wer Lloyds Mutter umgebracht hatte und dass Expheres aus Menschenleben gemacht werden. Auf Befehl hin greifen die Desians an, doch werden sie von Sheena zurückgeschlagen. Die Gruppe teilt sich daraufhin auf. Lloyd, Colette und Kratos stellen sich Kvar, während Genis, Raine und Sheena die Dorfleute befreien. Lloyd, Kratos und Colette können den Großfüsrten überwältigen und verlassen den Raum, während andersort Rodyle vor einem Bildschirm steht, der offensichtlich den Kampf beobachtet hat, und erklärt, dass er das Angelus-Projekt übernehmen wird, die Mana-Kanone fertigstelle und er sein eigenes Reich erschaffe. Allerdings wird er von Pronyma ermordet. In der Nähe der zerstörten Menschenfarm will Lloyd seinen Exphere wegwerfen, doch er wird von Kratos aufgehalten. Er geht weg von der Gruppe, woraufhin Colette ihn folgt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie immer mehr ihre Menschlichkeit verliert. Sie kann weder essen, noch schlafen, noch etwas fühlen. Am nächsten Tag bricht Colette das Siegel am Turm des Manas, woraufhin sie erneut Engelskräfte bekommt. Load 8: Der Verrat Die Helden gehen nach dem Bruch die Treppe herunter, doch Colette taumelt und verliert schließlich auch ihre Stimme. Lloyd kann es nicht länger für sich behalten und erklärt allen, was mit der Auserwählten los ist. Trotz der Tatsache, was die Verwandlung in einem Engel mit sich bringt, brechen alle weiter nach Hima auf und rastet dort. Am Morgen wird Lloyd unsanft von Genis geweckt. Sie gehen zu einer Klippe und besorgen sich dort Drachen, um zum Turm des Heils zu fliegen. Dort angekommen sehen Lloyd, Genis, Raine und Sheena, wie Colette das letzte Gebet entrichtet. Remiel erklärt ihr, weil sie es aus freien Stückenn tut, dass sie ein wahrer Engel wird, allerdings ihr Herz und ihre Erinnerung verliert. Raine gesteht, dass sie das schon von Anfang an gewusst hat, dass die Auserwählte am Ende der Reise stirbt. Im Gedanken sagt Colette auf Wiedersehen und wird komplett vom Cruxis-Kristall übernommen. Remiel lacht daraufhin auf und greift die Gruppe an, doch er wird erstochen durch Kratos. Dieser gibt sich als Mitglied von Cruxis zu erkennen und setzt Judgment ein um seine ehemaligen Kameraden auszuschalten. Bis auf Lloyd werden alle bewusstlos, dieser rennt zu seiner Freundin und versucht sie wieder zurück zu holen. Doch Kratos sagt, dass das alles umsonst sei. Er holt zu einem Schlag aus, aber er kann Lloyd nicht töten. Plötzlich erscheint ein anderer Engel, der sich als Yggdrasill vorstellt und attackiert Lloyd mit einer Druckwelle aus einem Schwert. Dieser knallt an eine Säule und verliert auch sein Bewusstsein. Als der Engel ihn den Gnadenstoß geben will, greifen ihn ein paar vermeintliche Desains an. Sie nehmen Lloyd und die anderen mit. Als Lloyd wieder zu Sinnen kommt, glaubt er Desians zu sehen, doch einer von ihnen nimmt den Helm ab und stellt sich als der Anführer der Abtrünnigen vor. Yuan bittet daraufhin Lloyd ihn zu folgen. Währenddessen sieht man, wie Pronyma Yggdrasill etwas über Rodyle berichten will. Kratos verabschiedet sich und geht seinen Weg. Im Lager der Abtrünnigen klärt Yuan über die Desians und Cruxis auf, dass sie ein und dieselbe Organisation sind. Load 9: Die andere Welt Yuan erzählt ihnen, dass es neben Sylvarant auch noch eine weitere Welt namens Tethe'alla existiert und dass beide Welten im Sanduhr-Prinzip leben. Wenn eine Welt schwächer wird, wird die andere stärker. Sheena gibt sich außerdem als Tethe'allaerin zu erkennen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Yuan versucht hatte die Auserwählte zu töten, doch er wurde durch Kratos behindert. Der Anführer sagt, dass er Colette nicht mehr bräuche, da sie etwas viel Wichtigeres erhalten haben. Die Abtrünnigen umkreisen sie und Yuan will Lloyd gefangen nehmen, dies wird allerdings von Sheena vereitelt und alle fliehen in den Hangar. Dort angekommen steigen sie auf die Rheiards und reisen nach Tethe'alla. Alle stürzen daraufhin in Meltokio in ein Haus ab, da der Treibstoff der Rheards zu Ende ist. Im Haus entdeckt Lloyd jemanden unter einem Balken und holt ihn raus. Sheena bemerkt, dass sie in das Adelsviertel abgestürzt sind. Der Eigentümer des zerstörten Hauses gibt sich als Zelos Wilder zu erkennen und begrüßt Sheena. Band 3 *'Veröffentlichung': März 2015 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load 10: Die Exphere Sheena und Zelos sind beim König von Tethe'alla und Sheena fragt nach, ob sie ihren Freunden helfen darf. Mit der Vereinbarung, dass Zelos die Gruppe überwacht, macht sich die ehemalige Assasine zurück zu Zelos' Haus. Wenig später kommt Zelos rein und bringt noch ein Mädchen namens Presea Combatir mit. Daraufhin gehen alle zum Gaoracchia-Wald, da dort ein Zwerg leben soll. Plötzlich taucht ein Sträfling auf und attackiert die Gruppe. Eine Frau unterbricht den Kampf und will Colette mitnehmen zu Yggdrasill. Bevor die Lage zu eskalieren droht, mischt Kratos ein und befehligt Pronyma sich zurückzuziehen. Wütend über Kratos' Anblick will Lloyd mit ihm kämpfen, doch er ignoriert ihn und verschwindet im Gebüsch. Presea scheint weiter kämpfen zu wollen, doch der Fremde kann sie beruhigen. Der Sträfling erkennt, dass Presea auch ein Opfer von Expheres ist. Raine fragt den Sträfling schließlich, wer er sei und dieser stellt sich als Regal vor. Als sie das Haus von Altessa, einem Zwerg, ankommen begrüßt die Gruppe Tabatha und leitet sie zu dem Zwerg. Als Lloyd mit Altessa über Expheres reden will, versucht er sie wegzuscheuchen. Load 11: Das Erwachen Lloyd erklärt was alles passiert ist und bittet erneut um Altessas Hilfe. Dieser allerdings verweigert die Hilfe. Als Regal meint, dass auch Presea Engel-Toxikose hat, scheint der Zwerg etwas über sie zu wissen. Er klärt auf, dass er ein Handwerker von Cruxis war und Presea den Exphere angelegt hatte. Altessa bereut seine Taten, aber fragt sich gleichzeitig, wie er dafür büßen kann. Lloyd entgegnet ihn, dass er es jetzt tun kann. Auf Bitten von Tabatha lässt sich der Zwerg schließlich doch noch überzeugen, Colette und Presea zu helfen. Spät in der Nacht fragt Lloyd Altessa, ob er die Schutzfassung für seine Freundin anfertigen darf. Dieser ist damit einverstanden. Am nächsten Morgen legt Lloyd Colette ihre Schutzfassung an. Sie funktioniert und die Auserwählte wacht auf. Wenig später legt auch Altessa Preseas Schutzfassung an, doch zur Verwunderung, fragt sie sich ersteinmal wo sie ist. Plötzlich fällt ihr etwas ein und stürmt nach Ozette. Die anderen folgen ihr und landen bei Preseas Haus, wo ein Skelett liegt. Presea schreit draufhin auf. Load 12: Die Wahrheit Die Gruppe hilft Presea dabei ihren Vater zu begraben. Das Mädchen erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Vater eines Tages krank wurde und sie gezwungen war zu arbeiten. Allerdings konnte sie kaum Geld auftreiben und so musste sie von Vharley einen Exphere annehmen. Lloyd erzählt Presea, dass der Anleger des Expheres auch gleichzeitig sie gerettet hat, doch für das Mädchen scheint alles zu spät zu sein. Presea wundert sich, was aus ihrer einzigsten Schwester wurde. Sie kann sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie eine Dienerin einer Adeligenfamilie namens Bryant wurde. Da fragt Regal, ob Preseas Schwester Alicia hieße. Sie bestätigt es und Regal erzählt ihr, dass er Alicia ermordet hat. Als George, in einer Rückblende, sagt, dass Varley ein Gespräch haben möchte mit Regal, befiehlt er seinen Diener ihn wegzuschicken. Danach stellt George jemand Neues vor. Load 13: Der Entschluss George stellt Alicia vor. Diese scheint sich auf die Arbeit zu freuen. Irgendwann geschah es, dass sich die Dienerin und Regal sich ineinander verliebten. Doch George war damit nicht einverstanden und lässt Alicia von Vharley abholen und nach Sybak bringen. Regal folgte ihnen und floh mit seiner Geliebten. Vharley blieb ihnen dicht auf den Versen. Da nahm Regal Alicias Exphere ab und sie verwandelt sich in ein Exbelua. Sie tötete mehrere Passanten und Vharley, bevor Regal sie umbrachte. Nach dem Tod von seiner Geliebten schwörte sich Regal nie mehr mit Händen zu kämpfen. Nach dem Erzählten schreit Presea ihn an und rennt nach draußen. Sie steht an dem Grab ihres Vaters und Regal erzählt ihr nach einem Gespräch, wo sie das Grab ihrer Schwester findet. Load 14: Der Pakt Am nächsten Morgen beschließen alle nach Sylvarant zu reisen um Pakte mit den Elementargeistern zu schließen und so Cruxis zu besiegen. Doch dafür benötigen sie einen Pakt mit Volt und einen Beschwörer, damit die Rheiards fliegen können. Zelos erwähnt daraufhin, dass Sheena eine Beschwörerin sei. Die Gruppe geht zum Tempel der Blitze und treffen dort auf Volt. Doch bis auf Sheena, Genis und Raine kann niemand seine Stimme hören. Raine übersetzt seine Worte, dass er eine Prüfung will, also einen Kampf. Der Geist greift daraufhin die gesamte Gruppe an. Sheena glaubt alle ihre Freunde tot und verzweifelt. Als Volt sie angreift, springt Corrine schützend vor ihr. Der Schlag ist so heftig, dass der Kleine wenig später in Sheenas Armen stirbt. Als der Geist erneut Sheena attackieren will, wehrt sie sich schließlich. Die Gruppe beginnt nun Volt mit allen einzudecken was sie haben, doch nichts hilft. Plötzlich hört Sheena Corrines Stimme, der ihr befiehlt seinen Namen zu rufen. Als Sheena es tut taucht ein neuer Geist auf, der sich als Verius vorstellt. Band 4 *'Veröffentlichung': Juni 2015 *'Seitenzahl': 180 Load 15: Die Begegnung Mit Hilfe von Verius können die Helden einen Pakt mit Volt schließen. Doch Verius bemerkt, dass etwas komisch sei und dass das Mana eigentlich nach Sylvarant fließen solle, aber zurück nach Tethe'alla kommt. Volt erklärt, dass ein Teil der Verbindung, die die zwei Welten verbindet, verschwunden ist. Als Sheena Verius bittet einen Pakt mit ihm zu formen, sagt er, dass er keine Pakte schließt, aber auch das er immer in Sheenas Herzen bleibt. Auf den Heimweg sehen sie, dass gerade ein Blitz auf Ozette niederfährt und es zesrtört. Geschockt über den Zustand der Stadt, entdeckt Presea einen Überlebenden. Die Gruppe hilft ihn. Der Gerette stellt sich als Mithos vor und alle gehen zu Altessas Haus. Load 16: Die große Schlacht In Altessas Haus versorgt Tabatha die Wunden von Mithos, während der Zwerg erzählt, das Mithos der Held ein Halbelf war und seine Mitstreiter Martel, die auch gleichzeitig seine ältere Schwester ist, Yuan und Kratos heißen. Am Abend fragt Altessa, wie die Gruppe nach Sylvarant kommen will. Da fällt Raine etwas ein und alle Helden gehen am nächsten Tag zum Tor der Welten. Dort angekommen erklärt Raine, dass sie und Genis aus Tethe'alla kommen und dass ihre Mutter sie hier ausgesetzt hat. Am Abend öffnet sich schließlich das Tor und alle kommen nach Sylvarant. Ein paar Tage später bekämpfen Lloyd und die anderen Ifrit. Load 17: Die wahre Gestalt Nach dem gewonnen Kampf hat nun Sheena mit allen Beschwörungsgeistern in ganz Sylvarant einen Pakt geschlossen. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich dazu, vor den Ruinen ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Am nächsten Morgen reisen alle nach Tethe'alla und gehen zurück zu Altessa, wo sie eine Nacht dort bleiben. In der Nacht wird dann Lloyd von Yuan geweckt und gefangen genommen. Nachdem sie das Haus verlassen haben, stellt sich Kratos ihnen in den Weg. Yuan verlangt daraufhin, dass der Seraph Origins Siegel brechen soll, wenn ihm das Leben seines Sohnes etwas wert sei. Geschockt kann Lloyd die Wahrheit nicht verkraften und als Yuan erzählt, dass Anna nicht hätte sterben müssen, wäre sie bloß nicht Kratos gefolgt, reißt Lloyds Geduldsfaden und er attackiert den Anführer der Abtrünnigen. Dieser will ihn einen Schlag verpassen, doch Kratos geht dazwischen und deckt Lloyd. Erschöpft klappt der Seraph zusammen und Lloyd erkennt, dass Kratos sein leiblicher Vater ist. Als Yuan seine Leuten befiehlt, Vater und Sohn gefangen zu nehmen, mischt sich Mithos ein und greift erst Yuans Untergebenen und ihn selbst an. Die Gruppe wird durch das gesamte Geschehen geweckt und der Leiter der Abtrünnigen erklärt, dass Mithos in Wahrheit Yggdrasill ist. Mithos greift daraufhin Altessa und Tabatha an und verschwindet wenig später mit dem bewusstlosen Kratos. Lloyd, der das Geschehene nicht verkraften kann, schreit schließlich auf und Colette muss ihn trösten. Load 18: Die List Während Raine versucht Altessa zu heilen, klärt Yuan alle über die Ziele der Abtrünnigen auf. Er wollte mit Hilfe des Ewigen Schwertes den Turm des Heils zerstören und die Welt wiedervereinigen. Außerdem sagt er, dass Kratos sein Mana freisetzen muss um Origin zu befreien. Das würde ihm aber, laut Regal, sein Leben kosten. Schließlich verlässt er den Ort, um seine Leute zu evakuieren, da sie ansonsten von Mithos getötet werden. Wenig später muss Raine feststellen, dass ihre Artes nicht reichen um Altessa zu heilen und die Gruppe beschließt nach Flanoir zu reisen. Dort teilen sich die Helden auf. Während Sheena, Regal und Presea den Arzt zu Altessas Haus geleiten, bleiben Lloyd, Colette und Zelos eine Nacht im Ort. Lloyd und Colette gehen zu einer Plattform und die Auserwählte erklärt ihrem Freund, dass egal wer seine Eltern sind und woher er kommt, immer der Selbe sein wird. Als Colette nießt, beschließt sie ins Gasthaus zu gehen, während Lloyd noch etwas draußen bleibt und von Kratos Besuch bekommt Kratos erklärt seinen Sohn, dass er gegen die Ideale von Mithos war und zur Erde herabgestiegen ist und dort Anna traf. Durch Lloyds Mutter bekam Kratos eine andere Sich auf die Dinge und beschloß eine Möglichgkeit zu finden, wie ein Mensch das Ewige Schwert führen kann. Doch Kvar war hinter ihnen her. Während der Reise wurde schließlich Lloyd geboren. Die Familie wurde ein paar Jahre später in der Nähe von Iselia in die Enge getrieben und Anna verwandelte sich nach dem Entfernen ihres Expheres in ein Monster. Sie griff Lloyd an und Noishe stellte sich dazwischen. Als Kratos Geliebte wieder zu Sinnen kam, bat sie ihren Lebensgefährten sie zu töten. Der Seraph tötete Anna und Kvar und seine Leute griffen die Familie an, wobei Lloyd, Annas Exphere und Noishe die Klippe hinuntergestürzt sind. Als Kratos die Angreifer zurückschlägt und die Klippe hinunter eilt, glaubte er, dass sein Sohn tot sei. Trauernd kehrte er daraufhin zurück zu Cruxis. Kratos erklärt Lloyd im Anschluss, dass er Mithos sehr ähnlich sei und dass er ihn unter allem Umständen aufhalten muss. Danach verlässt Lloyds Vater den Ort und Lloyd geht zum Gasthaus. Am nächsten Morgen klärt Lloyd in Altessas Haus über die jetztigen Ziele auf, dass sie Mithos aufhalten müssen und Origins Siegel brechen müssen. Danach gehen alle zum Turm des Heils, wo Zelos die Gruppe verrät und er Colette den Engeln und Pronyma aushändigt. Als Lloyd das verhindern will, greift der Verräter ihn an und muss eine Niederlage einstehen. Plötzlich kommen die Engel herbei und Zelos verschwindet im Teleporter. Band 5 *'Veröffentlichung:' August 2015 *'Seitenzahl: '''176 Load 19: Die Kameraden Durch die herankommenen Engel teilt sich die Gruppe auf. Lloyd geht alleine vor, während seine Freunde die Gegner auf Abstand halten. Lloyd stürmt in den Raum, wo Yggdrasill und seine Schwester Martel zusammen mit Pronyma sind. Wütend über dem Anblick greift Pronyma ihn an und Lloyd wird zurückgedrängt. Der Anführer von Cruxis geht der Großfürstin an den Kragen und tötet sie, da sie Martel hätte verletzen können. Plötzlich erscheint ein Leuchten und Martel erwacht. Gestürzt darüber, was ihr jüngerer Bruder getan hat, will Martel, dass er so wird wie früher. Mithos will interpretiert Martels Bitte falsch und greift Lloyd an. Sobald erscheinen Lloyds Freunde, die ihn vor Mithos' Angriff schützen, und auch Zelos und Kratos. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Zelos die Gruppe nur verraten hat, um das Erz Aionis zu bekommen. Damit Colette wieder normal wird, gibt Kratos seinen Sohn die Schutzfassung und dieser legt es auch gleich wieder an. In ihrem finalen Moment bittet Martel ihren jüngerern Bruder, dass er die Welten wiedervereinigen soll. Sie bereut es außerdem, dass die Elfen niemals Derris-Kharlan verlassen hätten dürfen, da ansonsten Wesen wie Halbelfen niemals geboren seien würden. Mithos, der den Wunsch anders interpretiert, befördert den Mana-Keim in die Höhe und will selber nach Derris-Kharlan gehen. Doch Lloyd möchte das verhindern und greift ihn an. Yggdrasill schlägt ihn zurück und wird von Genis mit ''Thunder Blade getötet. Genis wundert sich, warum sein Freund nicht auswich und nimmt dessen Cruxis-Kristall an. Lloyd meint schließlich, dass sie nah dran seien die Welt wiederzuvereinen, doch Kratos muss das Siegel brechen, damit Origin einen neuen Pakt eingehen kann. Schließlich verabschiedet sich Lloyds Vater mit dem Worten, dass er im Torent-Wald auf Lloyd warten wird, damit sie gegneinander kämpfen. Load 20: Vater und Sohn Später befinden sich alle in Altessas Haus, wo der Zwerg derade erwacht. Lloyd will sich auf den Weg machen in den Torent-Wald, doch wird aufgehalten von seinen Freunden. In der Nacht betrachtet Lloyd sein Schwert, als Zelos ihn sprechen will. Draußen ist der Auserwählte sichtlich verärgert über Kratos, da er seinen Sohn nur Leid zufügt. Lloyd, immer noch wütend wegen den Verrat, verpasst Zelos eine. Zelos fragt schließlich seinen Freund, was er nach der Erneuerung machen will. Dieser antwortet, dass er alle Expheres einsammeln will und zerstört. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich die Gruppe im Torent-Wald mit Kratos. Lloyd sagt, dass er alleine gegen ihn kämpfen will und gewinnt den Kampf gegen seinen Vater, da Kratos wegen einer Wunde am Rücken unachtsam war und Lloyd das Schwert aus seiner Hand beförderte. Kratos fragt verwundert seinen Sohn, warum dieser keinen Gnadenstoß geben will, doch er antwortet nur, dass er den Engel Kratos besiegt hat und den Krieger Kratos verzeiht. Kratos will schließlich Origins Siegel brechen und schafft es auch. Der Seraph wird durch die Nebenwirkung bewusstlos und wird von dem herannahenden Yuan gerettet. Durch den Siegel Bruch erscheint schließlich Origin. Load 21: Zwei Schwerter Der König der Beschwörungsgeister will als erstes keinen Pakt mit irgendjemanden mehr schließen. Doch er lässt sich schließlich von Lloyd und Kratos überzeugen und fordert Sheena zu dem Schwur auf. Diese Legt den Schwur, dass sie eine Welt gründen will, wo niemand mehr sinnlos geopfert wird. Origin akzepiert den Schwur und schließt den Pakt. Genis rennt zu seinen besten Freund hin, doch plötzlich fliegt Mithos' Cruxis-Kristall zu Lloyd. Mithos sagt, dass keine Zeit mehr wäre und er will Lloyds Körper übernehmen. Colette kann geht dazwischen und nimmt den Kristall an sich. Die Auserwählte wird ganz von den Anführer von Cruxis übernommen und verschwindet dann nach Derris-Kharlan. Plötzlich beginnt der Turm des Heils in sich zu stürzen und über dem ganzen Planeten erscheint Derris-Kharlan. Um den Ring des Paktes zu schließen, um das Ewige Schwert zu führen und um nach Derris-Kharlan zu kommen, reisen alle nach Sylvarant zu Dirk. Dort angekommen stellen Kratos und Yuan die benötigten Materialen bereit, um den Ring zu schmieden. Wenig später geht Kratos zu Annas Grab und sagt, dass ihr Sohn keine Hilfe mehr benötigt. Daraufhin erscheint Zelos. Am nächsten Morgen überreichen Dirk und Kratos Lloyd die zwei Schwerter Vorpal und Flamberge. Danach brechen alle, bis auf Kratos, auf zum eingestürzten Turm des Heils. Dort angekommen reisen sie mit Hilfe des Ewigen Schwertes weiter nach Derris-Kharlan. Als sie ankommen wird eine Illusion aktiviert, die alle, bis auf Lloyd, fängt und ihnen ihre Ängste aufzeigt. Der junge Kämpfer versucht seine Freunde zu wecken und hält dabei die Engel auf Abstand. Plötzlich erscheinen Kratos und Yuan und lösen die Illusion auf. Kratos sagt daraufhin zu seinen Sohn, dass er alle seine Fehler selber ausbaden wird. Während Yuan die Engel aufhält, eilen alle anderen zu Colette und Mithos. Doch als sie ankommen, gelangt Lloyd in eine Erinnerung von Mithos, wo er sieht wie Martel ermordert wird. Glücklicherweise kann die Auserwählte Lloyd retten. Colettes Cruxis-Kristall beginnt plötzlich zu leuchten und Mithos' Kristall fliegt zum Körper von Yggdrasill, woraufhin dieser erwacht. Load Final: Der Weltenbaum Genis meint, dass Martel bereits tot sei, doch Yggdrasill widerspricht ihm und sagt, dass seine Schwester, genau wie er, lebt als anorganisches Wesen. Lloyd redet ihn zu, dass das kein Leben sei. Mithos wechselt in seine Kindform und fragt, wo er leben soll. Lloyd entegnet ihm, dass er überall leben kann. Erzürnt greift Mithos Lloyd. Die Gruppe kann den Kampf für sich entscheiden und der Cruxis-Kristall von Mithos erscheint. Mithos befehlt daraufhin Lloyd, dass er seinen Kristall zerstören soll. In seinen finalen Moment offenbart er, dass er diesen Weg immer wieder wählen würde und, dass er nichts bereut. Plötzlich werden alle Anwesenden zurück zur Erde teleportiert. Das Ewige Schwert fragt Lloyd, was sein Wunsch sei. Dieser antwortet, dass das Schwert den ursprünglichen Zustand des Planeten wiederherstellen soll und die Helden pflanzen einen neuen Weltenabum. Der Baumgeist Martel bittet Lloyd dem Baum einen Namen zu geben. Nach reiflicher Überlegung entscheidet sich Lloyd für einen Namen. Wenig später stehen sich Lloyd und Kratos gegenüber. Kratos will mit Derris-Kharlan den Planeten verlassen, damit die anderen Halbelfen nicht negativ von den Engeln beeinflusst werden. Lloyd verwendet das Ewige Schwert um seinen Vater nach Derris-Kharlan zu befördern. Lloyd bedankt sich bei ihm und der Seraph gibt seinen Sohn ein Medaillon mit dem Bild von ihm, Anna und Lloyd. Dabei tätschelt er seinen Sohn und der erinnert sich an eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit. Schließlich verlässt Kratos Aseria. Bei Dirks Haus fragt Dirk, ob sein Ziehsohn nicht mit seinen leiblichen Vater mitgehen wollte. Dieser antwortet aber, dass er schon hier einen Vater hat. Colette unterbricht das Gespräch und stolpert. Wenig später trägt Lloyd seine Freundin Huckepack und werden von Genis, Raine, Zelos und Sheena abgefangen. Zelos berichtet ihnen, dass Presea und Regal in Altamira seien, dort Alicias Grab besuchen und planen auch vieles wieder aufzubauen. Letzten Endes können sie sich alle nach der Vereinigung sehen und jederzeit besuchen. Schließlich machen sich alle auf den Weg. Jahrtausende später sieht man einen voll ausgewachsenen Weltenbaum. "Der Name des Weltenbaumes wird für immer und ewig überliefert bleiben... Bis in die weit entfernte Zukunft." Band EX *'Veröffentlichung:' November 2015 *'Seitenzahl:' 180 Extra Load: Erinnerung Lloyd sitzt depriemiert auf einen Stein, wegen eines Ereignisses. Genis regt sich wegen seiner schlechten Laune auf und meint, dass er sich entschuldigen sollte. Am Vormittag greift ein Monster Lloyd an. Gerade so konnte Kratos ihn retten, dabei allerdings wird sein Medaillon beschädigt und fällt zu Boden. Der Junge bemerkt dies und als er versucht hineinzuschauen, entwendet Kratos ihm das Schmuckstück. Als der Söldner fragt, ob Lloyd hineingeschaut hat und verneint er es. Kratos geht und der Junge regt sich über sein Verhalten auf. Am Abend setzt sich Lloyd zu Kratos und entschuldigt sich. Dieser meint er sei nicht böse und erzählt, dass dieses Medaillon seiner Frau gehörte und seine Familie wegen den Desians gestorben sei. Manchmal fragt sich der Söldner, ob seine Familie glücklich war. Kratos verlässt danach den Ort und sagt, dass das Training morgen früh stattfinden wird. Am nächsten Morgen trainieren Kratos und Lloyd zusammen. Am Ende des Trainings sagt der Junge, dass Kratos' Familie sicher glücklich war. Mit einem Lächeln bedankt sich Kratos bei ihm. Schließlich ist der Rest der Gruppe fertig und will aufbrechen. Lloyd schlägt vor, die Kette des Söldners zu reparieren, mit der Begründung dass seine Frau sicher wütend sein wird. Im Gedanken erinnert sich Kratos ein bisschen an seine Familie und dass er nur dank ihnen heute so ist, wie er ist. '' "Jetzt kann ich euch nicht mehr fragen, ob ihr glücklich wart. Aber dank dieser Tage bin ich so, wie ich heute bin. Das sind Erinnerungen, die für immer in mir bleiben." - Kratos in Gedanken'' Extra Load: Geschenk Colette feiert, wie jedem Geburtstag, in der Kirche. Als sie ihre Oma fragt, warum Lloyd und Genis nicht zur Feier der Kirche kommen dürfen, antwortet Phaidra, dass nur Angehörige der Kirche an der Feier teilnehmen dürfen. Allerdings sagt Colettes Oma, dass ihre Freunde beim Dorffest dabei sein werden. In Colettes Erinnerung zeigt sich, dass Lloyd und Genis was anderes vorhaben. Nach der Feier mit der Kirche freuen sich die Dorfbewohner, dass es nur noch vier Jahre dauert, bis Colette die Reise der Welterneuerung antreten werde. Die Auserwählte sucht unter den Leuten nach ihren Freunden, kann sie allerdings nicht finden und rennt weg. Colette wünscht sich, dass ihr Geburtstag nie wieder kommen soll, da die Dorfbewohner nicht sie, sondern die Auserwählte zum Geburtstag gratulieren und feiern. Deprimiert setzt sie sich hin, wird dann aber von Lloyd und Genis mit Geschenken überrascht. Die drei Freunde essen Genis selbstgemachten Kuchen und die Auserwählte ist sehr glücklich. Von Lloyd hat Colette eine Halskette bekommen. Als Lloyd meint, dass es nur noch vier Jahre bedarf, damit Colette das Orakel empfangen kann, fragt die Auserwählte ihre Freunde, ob sie Freunde bleiben, obwohl sie zur Auserwählten wird. Lloyd antwortet, dass sie immer Colette sein werde. Vier Jahre später stehen Lloyd und Colette an einer Klippe in Hima und Lloyd erzählt über seine Zukunftspläne, während Colette sich Gedanken macht, dass sie Angst hat zu verschwinden, doch mehr davor, dass sie die Welt, in der Lloyd lebt, nicht beschützen kann. "Daher muss ich gehen. Als Engel werde ich dich und die anderen auf dieser Welt glücklich machen. Und das macht mich glücklich." - Colette in Gedanken Extra Load: Liebe Folgt... Extra Load: Freunde Folgt... Extra Load: Geschwister Folgt... Extra Load: Vater Folgt... Wissenswertes *Im Manga finden einige schwerwiegende Übersetzungs- und Sinnesfehler statt. So werden Yuan und Yggdrasill beispielsweise beide bei ihrem ersten Auftritt als Anführer''innen'' bezeichnet. *Ein paar Artes werden anders geschrieben als im Spiel, z.B. Icycle (normal Icicle). Galerie SymphoniaManga 1.jpg SymphoniaManga 2.jpg SymphoniaManga 3.jpg SymphoniaManga 4.jpg SymphoniaManga 5.jpg SymphoniaManga EX.jpg Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Andere Medien